II. OVERVIEW AND IMPORTANCE TO TRANSLATIONAL AND CLINICAL RESEARCH I Translational research is complex, interdisciplinary, and the discipline is fast-changing. It requires an extensive toolkit of skills that must be maintained as the field quickly evolves. Translational research education and career development are the foundation of the Institute of Translational Health Sciences (ITHS). Indeed, every Core of the ITHS has a strong dynamic educational component. The Research Education, Training, and Career Development Core will facilitate the development and evolution of research skills in every phase of a translational investigator's career. . (.A. Overall alms , I.A.1. Integrate predoctoral. postdoctoral, early career, and continuing research education with the resources of the ITHS cores to create a continuum of translational research training. This continuum will address research training needs at all levels from student to senior investigator, with multiple entry points. We will integrate previously distinct threads in three Roadmap programs (T32, K30, and K12), other translational and clinical research training in the partner institutions, and continuing education for investigators and research staff. I.A.2. Train a new cadre of translational investigators who have depth in a specific area of research, broad knowledge about the full spectrum of translational investigation, and skills in research team building. We will provide them with a toolkit of methodologic knowledge and practical skills for the design and ethical conduct of rigorous translational and clinical research. We aim to provide outstanding mentors, infuse trainees with the excitement of translational research, and nurture early career development.